7 Minutes in Heaven
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: Because she is my angel, and 7 minutes with her would be enough.
1. A Gentle, Kind Soul

7 Minutes in Heaven

A//N: The rating is M at the end. Right now it should be around between T and M. This is the New-Age-Mid-Evil times XD.

I'm going to take a break from HSD to wait for my Beta to endure all the chaos so Pris-chan won't get more work if I keep updating.

-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.---.-.-.--…-.--.-.--.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.

7 Minutes in Heaven.

The true meaning, to such a saying,

Wasn't just a game with simple playing.

Who had started it was just unknown,

Yet because of it, a romance is shown…

-- --

"MAII!!! No I'm not going! Its just a stupid party!!"

Natsuki pulled back on her arm, but the 14-year-old busty-chested orange haired girl managed to pull her a few inches further.

"Natsuki!!! Its Prince Reito's party! Hello!!! The most hottest guy in the kingdom!!! Plus, he's rich! Who knows what will happen if we go to the party, and I want to know why we even got INVITED!"

Natsuki grimaced. "Mai, I really don't want to go! I don't even like Kanzaki!"

Pulling her arm back from Mai, she massaged it a bit when it started to hurt from Mai's tight grasp. After making the sore muscles better, she looked back at Mai. "Anyways, I thought you like Tate!"

"Not anymore, I like Prince Reito dammit, PRINCE REITO!!!"

Mai even stomped her ground when she re-pronounced Reito's name. Scratching her orange-flamed hair, she tried to think of an excuse for Natsuki to go. Indeed, Reito's invitation would only be accepted if BOTH Natsuki and Mai went, which meant Mai couldn't go empty-handed.

"Natsuki, please. For once in your life, even if you hate those royalty so much, JUST. GO!"

The raven haired young teen spun around and faced away from her friend, irritated that she couldn't just leave. And truthfully, she sensed Mai's wanting to go, it was a strong force, and not because she was her best friend, but because it was something right to do; not to have your own needs, but to help others have theirs, a rule Natsuki herself made up. Unfortunately, in there country, the Royalty was Vice Versa "Ugh…fine! Just stop being a melodramatic love-struck hysterical person!"

Aghast by the fact that the always-irritated-cool-and-collected Kuga Natsuki hadn't really put much of a fight up, Mai clapped her hands and did a little 'hurrah' before flinging herself and Natsuki yards and yards away and suddenly in front of the Mansion gates.

Natsuki held her stomach as she felt nausea build up, not even wanting and/or trying to ask how in the world Mai had done that. A loud bell rung throughout the front yard of the new-aged-castle when Mai rung the doorbell.

An intercom buzzed at first, before shouting off directions. "Hello Visitor, this is the Kanzaki Residence. If you don't have an Invitation, please leave."

There was a minute of silence before the automated voice from the machine on the wall spoke up again. "Okay. Step one, put the invitation on the scanner. Step two, put the two guests hands on the hand scan. Step three, press the intercom twice and speak both of your names in. Step four, take a strand of hair from both heads and into the DNA Scanner. Step five, put in your birthdates, favorite color, shoe size, and your 'three sizes' through the touch-screen computer. Thank you, and goodbye."

A part of the wall lifted up, amazing the two friends of the technology when all the scanners were shown. "Wow. God knows what science can do these days."

--

Kanzaki Reito walked into the big room, full of the selected invited people from the academy. Smiling brightly, cheers and clapping erupted and everyone granted him a happy birthday. The room started to have a huge wave when most of them ran up to pat him or something. He slowly approached one of them, but yet was hidden by the mass amount of people surrounding him.

Quietly whispering a few words into her ear, he backed off before smiling like a gentlemen and to greet his fellow party people.

The girl's heart skipped a beat, it being no longer full of determination. Oh, how she wanted those eyes to stay with her, but some things she must do alone. Scared of any consequences, she hesitated before she started to walk.

The chatter around her echoed, but slowly quieted in her head as she blocked them out. Hearing her fast-paced heart beat she trembled and fluttered her eyes open.

The doors opened again, and most of the room turned to see the two nervous girls walk in, a sign she and Reito made up. Letting herself back into the loud, tiring reality, she looked around at the chatter. Most of them wanting to talk to her. Ignoring the pleas of dates or anything else, her glassy red eyes searched around the room.

Finding what she was searching for, she smiled to her little 'group'. "Excuse me, if you must, but I would like to go to the bathroom. And I really don't want to be interrupted!" she hoped they got the message.

The 16-year-old 5'3" brunette elegantly walked towards her destination, and many people rushed to make way for her. She smiled at them, showing no fear, yet inside, her heart beat faster than It ever did.

If all goes wrong, she would have to plan and regain confidence before trying it again. Truthfully, even if many admired her, she never really had much self-esteem. They always wanted her beauty, and now if she wasn't able to act quickly, then her parents might match her up with someone who wouldn't truly love her.

And the reason she was doing this, was because there was just something about the girl. Even if she didn't know her at all, never spoke to her at all, and only gazed upon her from distances, she could see a gentle soul.

A pure, beautiful soul; just like an angel's.

Inhaling, she tried to steady her heart beat, letting the hammering in her chest calm down, but yet she still felt scared. Her confidence was loosing out on her, and at such a time. She had spent months, just trying to build her mental state stronger for the penalties and the outcome of it.

She won't be broken anymore.

Feeling as if time stopped around her, her breathing slowed down, and once again, reality zoomed out. Except for her, who stood out amongst the crowd.

She turned around, looking uncertain in the crowd, feeling the glares. That was when she could hear the whispers.

"What are two civilians doing here?"

"Their blood, such a stench!"

"Oh no, look, I bet they are about to get kicked out!"

"I know!! Look at the way Prince Reito is staring at them, ugh. I hope he does it no-"

"That is enough." My voice, almost shaky at first, regained its composure. How dare they treat them like that. Though I was more of higher power than them, they should not speak of one who was also them.

The two girl's bowed in apology, showing her the invitation they got. I spent a few seconds examining it, before looking up and examining the two. But of course, my vision went straight to the one who entranced me the whole time, the one who I secretly admired.

Such a gentle person, so diligent, honest, and speaks the truth. So much better than the filthy liars on my level.

"S-sorry, if you w-want us to leave…"

I wanted to cry at the breaking of her voice, it was scared. She knew they thought she didn't belong, but who are they to say that? She was apart of them, silly country. A felt a warm hand touch my back, breaking me out of my sudden state.

Before talking, he whispered into my ear again. "Change of plans."

Prince Reito slowly moved forward, and bowed to the two young girls who were astonished by the sight. He tenderly took the girl with the orange hair and kissed her hand, before snapping into the air cueing the musicians to play elegant music. I smiled at the two, but then when I thought about it again, I had lost.

My plan had failed, but would I be able to wait again? To wait so long for a simple conversation, what was I becoming?

"Thank you…"

My ears perked up at her voice, it was full of sincere. I look to see the raven-haired beauty bowing. "No, please don't bow. I don't like seeing people say such things about each other."

My heart was jumping one minute, then tearing the other. Her face became crooked in sadness for a brief moment, and I was once again thrust into a well of being petrified.

Her words were harsh, but only because it was her opinion, and her view on this life. I respected that.

"You _liar_. Tell me princess, why would you care at all? You're probably thinking that I'm some kind of germ right now! I bet you just want to do this so I can be another fan of yours…well not anymore! Mai's here and happy, so I'm leaving."

My eyes sought out for her forest green eyes, mad or not, and I grabbed her shoulder. "Wai-"

She smacked my hand, and raised her voice. "Don't touch me!!! Call us filthy, but its because _you_ people stain us!!!"

Of course, I froze, guilty of what she said. And yet I was more guilty for causing her to shout. No, I didn't want her to shout, I didn't want her to have the burden of being angry.

I want her to be happy…

She started heading out, and I froze there. A lot of people, mostly girls, rushed up to me, 'comforting' me. Some sneered at her.

Oh how she was right. They only wanted my because of what I was. And I hated it too.

How on Earth am I supposed to get her too like me then? My confidence broke again, and inside, I was left in the dark floor of my mind as an ugly creature. It's the truth.

Well, I could tell her we both had something in common, because of now, we both think that.

---------. --------------------. -----------------------------------.

TBC.

If you don't get it, Natsuki is definitely not a meanie! She's just…mad…

And guess what. Who said that was Shizuru?

'Keedin, that is Shizuru XD.


	2. Caught in a Mess

-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.---.-.-.--…-.--.-.--.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.

7 Minutes in Heaven.

Unlike other types of romance stories,

This holds a one-time glory.

Flashing a light to destroy prejudice flames,

So this world will never just be the same.

-- --

Natsuki was about to leave the new-aged-castle, or…well, she was about too, until she got lost. Strangled between the grip of defeat, Natsuki felt like a train wreck. She felt horrible for saying that, no matter how honest she was.

Sighing she paced the hallway, not sure of what to do. Stabbing herself in the stomach was certainly not a given option, so… _should I go back and apologize?_ He raven-haired girl shuddered at the thought. The Duke's Daughter of their country had many fans, and the fans that were able to come in would kill her if she got within 5 feet from her.

Other than that, The Duke was going to become King anyways, making his daughter the future Princess becase Prince Reito's only parent, his mother, is Marrying her only parent, her mother. In the end, Civilians were still treated like dirt poor by anyone who didn't live in their section of the town, which was the town. In other words, half of the city were either First-class Nobles, Big Business People, or Celebrities. Then Civilian Class who went to _public _schools, shopped at _supermarkets_, and didn't have all the hot-water they could get in the shower.

Natsuki really hated that whole prejudice-conflict the First-Class had. Sure, the Civilian Class didn't like them either, but they don't do anything or say anything about it. The First Class citizens always glared at us, spat on us, and looked us down. Natsuki's special reason was her parents, a Noble had banned them from ever entering the city. How they did that and why? Natsuki didn't really know.

Of course, that didn't mean she hated everyone who was above her. She in fact didn't hate them, just the way they acted. And she did indeed believe that some could be different, but aside from if the act today was real or not, she never did see any hopeful doubts.

"Ugh…I'm thinking to deeply…"

Rubbing her head, the girl looked around, wondering if she should keep going or turn back.

--

'Soon-to-be' Princess Shizuru looked at her Stepbrother, who looked back in concern. "Its okay, we'll find another way…"

"No more…I can't…I..I…I don't think I can Reito! She's the only one…the only one that looks at someone for who they are! She's right…I…I'm…I'm…like everyone else..."

Reito shook his stepsister, trying to get her out of her hysterical state. "Its okay! I understand how you feel, the only person who looks at people with honest eyes…and…on your situation…I…I'll help you get through this."

Reito looked around the hidden room he and his stepsister escaped the party after the little scene. Sighing, he turned around. "Maybe you should take a walk to calm down and think again. Shizuru, you're a beautiful girl. Not only on the outside, but inside. You aren't like anyone else, you haven't fooled anyone, you haven't lied…you have never looked down upon our people…Anyways, just walk around the castle and maybe go out for a breather. I'll make sure you escape. I have to tend to our guests now before they realize I'm gone…so bye."

Reito left the secret room, leaving Shizuru to herself. "Yet Reito…I haven't fooled anyone yet…."

Standing up, Shizuru adjusted the skirt she was wearing so it wouldn't rumple up, and headed for a second exit. Walking slowly, and pulling the stiff wooden door open, she walked into the hallway, closed it, and continued with her thoughts.

_Ahh__…why…am I doing this…I don't want to hurt her, and if I could, I'd want to fall in love with her…and if I don't, then that person I'm mismatched with will get the spot of Duke for power…_

Sighing, she frowned and continued walking down one of the hallways, unaware that she soon was about to become impact with one of the subjects in her mind. Closing off any intruding thoughts, Shizuru stumbled a bit on her legs, and stopped to lean on the wall, feeling a familiar burning sensation from the core of her soul, spreading around.

Shutting her eyes into darkness, she heard echoes of chatter and laughter; she presumed it was from the room. It was all so loud, so loud that she didn't notice footsteps walk up to her.

Feeling her shoulder being shook, Shizuru jumped up and pushed the offending person down. When she saw who the perpetrator was, she almost gagged in disgust. The cocky brown haired boy smiled as his dull brown eyes filled up with perversion.

"Ahh, Shi-chan, feisty today aren't we?"

"Oh…Makoto-san, its quite…-cough-lovely-cough-…to see you here…" Shizuru implied sarcastically. Makoto slowly got up, and put his hands next to the sides of Shizuru's face on the wall of the hallway.

"Nobody is here to save you, Miss. Princess. We all know Reito-sama isn't taking the throne, and the New King sure likes me a lot, so I know we will be getting more _acquainted_ in the future." He sneered. Taking his hand to cup Shizuru's cheek, he leaned in to kiss her, and Shizuru turned her head and pushed him away.

"Oh god, please, just stay away from me."

"Oh I get it. Little miss Princess thinks she's too good for me?"

"N-no…" Shizuru stuttered, and only because it really was the truth. She didn't know why, but she always felt guilty, and the guilt made her ugly. And it hurt to see that people actually _liked_ that guilt.

"I bet you want me. Me and my big friend," he said pointing to his 'friend'.

Shizuru grimaced, and tried to get the thought of 'it' out of her head; she never did like them, they were alien-looking. "Please, can you leave me alone!?" Makoto grinned and grabbed Shizuru's hands, pinning her again to the wall.

"Nobody can save you. You are my toy from now on, beautiful and empty on the inside. You are dead, Shizuru. Dead. Nothing you can do will stop what I can do."

Shizuru felt frightened, and she struggled her best. _This is how its going to be…I will be forced to marry Makoto…and then…that will happen after he gets his way with me…not even my own father would believe me… _Shizuru bit her bottom lip, trying to stop if from quivering. The burning pit came back, and Shizuru was glad. If it does turn out to be that way, at least she could avoid it with her cursed status.

Because now, she knew nobody could save her. Not even Reito, as much as he was trying. All she could do is run away… Feeling her knees give out, the last events she saw were muted.

Makoto's evil grinning face, and then she saw the beauty of nature, all in a certain pair of eyes.

--

She wasn't butting into their business, but whoever the guy was, it certainly looked forced. But Natsuki hadn't acted, until the conversation was over. Not because she didn't want to save the Princess, but because she felt even guiltier.

The sound of her voice, The Princesses', it was afraid. It was different from the one that helped her, much more in despair. It really was…different. And the moment she saw the Princess fall, she ran.

Not even thinking of who she was assaulting, Natsuki rammed her fist into the boys jaw, and slammed his face against the floor. She didn't wince when she heard a crack from his face and a groan showing that he passed out, but automatically went straight to the paling Princess.

Picking her up, she thought of bringing her to the room, only except for a little piece of information that devastated her.

"Where…the heck am I, where is her room, and what am I doing?!"

Running around with a fainted girl in her arms, Natsuki was sure it looked like a kidnapping. _Oh my god. Pllllleaaase don't let me be seen, God, I'm sorry if I didn't believe in you, but I'm pouring my heart out to you now!!! PLEASE DON'T LET ME BE SEEN-_

Natsuki randomly pulled open one of the doors, or more like kicked it open, only to find herself in a Stationary Hold with Guards inside. The moment they had laid their eyes on her, a report on a unconscious _Makoto-sama_ echoed in the full but silent room.

Natsuki was preparing to back up, when another report on _The Princess is Missing_ filled up the silence. Suddenly shouts and angry words were thrown at Natsuki as they picked up their weapons. "She's kidnapping the princess!!"

"CALL ALL THE GUARDS!"

"GET THE PRINCESS BACK!!!"

Natsuki freaked out and didn't think properly when she ran, with The Princess still in her arms. _Oh man, what the heck did I do?! _Frowning, she ran her 'arse' off down random corridors, going through unexpected turns to throw off the following Guards.

After about a whole half-hour of chasing and a huffing and puffing sweaty Natsuki, she finally lost the guards, and managed to go up into a secret tower at the top of the castle. Or she guessed it was a secret one, since she got up it by hitting a wall that turned and flipped her into another passage with an old staircase. Not only that, but the small space was a bit dusty, completely empty, and only had one window that looked upon the mountains.

Finally remembering that Shizuru had fainted, Natsuki laid her onto the floor, and freaked out even more. "Oh no…what am I supposed to do…please let her faint from that dude! Please, don't have some kind of needed medication!!!"

Walking around in the small space in the empty and dusty tower, and sitting in the only provided light from the small open window, Natsuki sat criss-crossed on the floor and folded her arms and blew at a part of her hair that fell on her face.

"Okay…I think I should check if she's still…um…-gulps-…alive…" Natsuki nervously said. Hesitantly moving her hands to the point where it would be were the Princesses' heart was, or in the back of her mind, The Princesses' left breast, Natsuki shut her eyes as her hand slowly moved down.

"OOoh kay', Natsuki, you aren't like this. You aren't doing this in a bad way, you're only checking if she's aliv- OHMYGOD IF SHE'S DEAD THE KING'LL HAVE ME HEAD!!!" Natsuki quickly in panic moved her head down to make sure she could hear a heartbeat, sighing in relief when she heard a slow but steady beats.

Not only that, but if Natsuki stayed quiet, she could hear a REALLLLLLLLLLLLLY soft snore. Natsuki put her hand on her chest, glad that the Princess didn't die on her.

Frowning, Natsuki thought of the mess she just got herself into…but…maybe if the Princess woke up, she'd be saved! Natsuki sat behind the window, waiting for the Princess to awake.

--.--.

TBC.

OMG, btw, I took an IQ Test, and I got a 101 O.o. (cries) How can I have Straight A's, all honors, yet have an average IQ?! …

…

Hence, I'm stupid XD. Maybe its cause I cheat a lot…MWHAHAHA.


	3. Waking Up

A//N: Short chapter

-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.---.-.-.--…-.--.-.--.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.

7 Minutes in Heaven.

--.--

Natsuki could presume it was dawn, and Shizuru was still knocked out. At times she could hear the running of footsteps below, her heart freezing when some seemed like they got close.

"Damn…what the hell have I gotten in to…"

Natsuki looked at the sleeping princess, and rubbed her forehead. Thinking, Natsuki decided it would be best if she escaped while the guards were busy searching for the Princess.

If not that, then them busy trying to kill her for taking the princess.

Sighing, the raven-haired girl crawled to the window and looked down, seeing a bit of a vine that went straight down into the garden. Gulping, the girl started to swing her leg out and place her but on the ledge.

_Oh my god. Don't look down….don't look down… _Natsuki looked down and yelped, her foot losing balance as she fell out the window.

Falling, she landed in a bush, hurting her back immensely, and alerting some guards.

"I think I heard her over here!"

Natsuki jumped down into the bush, peering through the tiny holes and seeing the guards pass them.

"Okay, now I can ge-" _t_ _home. Oh, my god. I can't go home, I left The Princess in the tower, and she's still knocked out!? What if she has some sort a health problem and needs attention…OH CRAP!_

Natsuki jumped up, and started to climb up the vines. Shaking, she carefully hoped that they wouldn't break, or that the guards didn't see her on the wall. But she had luck, and possibly some good one, because neither happened.

After 10 minutes, Natsuki rushed up the tower to find Shizuru still there. Sighing in relief, Natsuki shook Shizuru to make sure she wasn't at least dead. Shizuru stirred a bit, but then jolted wide open.

"NO!" she screamed, alarming Natsuki who jumped back from the sudden outburst.

Shizuru took a minute to examine her surroundings, but then her eyes became fixated on Natsuki. "K-K-K-Kuga-san! W-what's going on!?"

"Ah, um, that guy, uh, he…you…you fainted, and I beat the crap outta the guy, and I picked you up, but the guards probably misunderstood me for kidnapping you…"

Shizuru absorbed the information, nodding to what had happened. She connected it throughtout her mind; the boy was probably without a doubt Makoto, and he most likely reassured the guards that Shizuru was being kidnapped. Which meant Natsuki was in big trouble.


End file.
